NCIS version 2
by Dixie Lee
Summary: My version of NCIS. Rating T to be safe, Character Death. New Character. Title will MOST LIKELY change. It's all I could think of. Sorry for the delay. I have not had time for anything including writing.
1. Chapter 1

"I will see you tomorrow McGee." Ziva David picked up her bag and coat. As she entered the elevator, Gibbs joined her.

"I hope Tony is here tomorrow." She sighed. "It is not the same without his stupid jokes and movies quote and throw up mind."

"_Movie_ quotes, and _sick _mind. But I'm not sure I miss them. He'll be back tomorrow, it's just a cold."

"Oh. Okay. But it is still not the same. Shalom, Gibbs." She exited the elevator and the two went their separate ways. She unlocked her car and climbed in. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Shalom, honey. I am on my way home." She smiled, shut her phone and pulled out of the parking lot in her usual fashion.

Once at her apartment building, she parked her car in the garage and climbed up the steps. She unlocked the door, making sure that there was no one looking suspicious or familiar besides the neighbors. Satisfied, she entered.

"I am home!" she smiled, hearing the t.v. in the living room. She hung up her things and opened the safe that was hidden in the wall. She disarmed herself, save one gun and one knife. She locked it and put it back, then headed into the living room. Her husband laid on the couch, where he had most likely been all day, watching a movie.

"Are you feeling better?" She moved to the couch, sat down and pulled his head into her lap. "Your fever seems to be going."

"Yeah. A little. I'll bet I'll be back to work tomorrow." He half moaned.

"Good for you. I will go start dinner. How does spaghetti sound?" she offered.

"Great. Thanks, babe." he kissed her hand. She in turn planted a kiss on his forehead and gently stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Ziva was emptying the contents of the spaghetti box into a pot of boiling water. She heard footsteps behind her, and said "I can hear you."

"I wouldn't try to sneak up on you, Ziva. It's a bad idea." He said as he pinched her butt.

"Stop! You'll wreck our dinner."

"Sorry, sweetie." He backed off. She poured sauce into a saucepan, as he kissed her ear.

"Stop that! You'll make me spill."

"Stopping. But would it be so bad if you did spill?" He asked innocently.

"Yes. Now go away." He retreated a few steps. Then, as she was moving the pan to the back burner of the stove, he came forward and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"TONY! Stop it! I will be done in two minutes!"

"Okay. And that had better have been a Promise."

Prologue continued

Ziva and Tony had been married for almost a year, secretly. They had planned out a secret wedding, and followed through with it. They had rings, though they kept them in the 'secret safe' in the wall, along with the marriage certificate. Ziva still owned her apartment and they stayed there every so often. It wasn't easy, they had to check the caller I.D. Before answering the phone, in case it was Gibbs, and Ziva picked up at 'DiNozzo's' residence. Also, if Tony was going to have McGee over, they had to completely clean the apartment of Ziva's things. Ziva's had kept her last name for the time being, and when they went public, they would change her name to DiNozzo. For now, she just signed Ziva D.

Sometimes Tony would stay at Ziva's apartment, and the same precautions were kept. They guessed that Gibbs and maybe Jenny knew that something was up, but no clue what. McGee could probably care less. They knew that they had to tell people at some point, but they weren't sure when. They also knew that when they_ did _tell people that the people would be mad.

**Okay, there it is. I'm going by letters, so this will be 'A Chapter'. Sorry, I'm not currently writing PS. And B Chapter would have gone up at the same time, but I saved it and password protected it at 11:30 at night, and, well, I can't seem to remember the password. OOPS! McGee! I need you to hack this!**

**Dixie Lee**


	2. Chapter 2

B Chapter

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ziva's alarm clock went off at four am sharp. Rolling over, she slammed her hand down on it so that it wouldn't wake up her husband. She gently lifted his arm off of her waist and sat up. She looked at his face before brushing his cheek so lightly that he only just sighed and readjusted his head ever so so slightly. She smiled, stood and moved to her closet, picking out a deep green tank with black spandex and black running shorts. She headed into the bathroom to change.

When she emerged, her hair was tamed into a pony tail with a headband. She tiptoed out of the bedroom so as not to wake up Tony, after grabbing a pair of ankle socks. She walked into the kitchen after putting on her socks, and grabbed a water bottle and filled it. Ziva then attached her water belt with a knife concealed in the bottle carrier, and put the full water bottle on top of it to hide it completely. The Israeli then slipped her cell phone into the media holder, right behind her iPod. She exited the kitchen, sat on the sofa and pulled on her gray and green running shoes. She moved to the coat closet once her shoelaces were safely tucked out of reach of the bottom of her shoes. She attached her gun holster to her left arm, secured her glock in it, and slipped on her jacket, an NCIS blank black zip up. It had been a gift from Gibbs, a mistake by the company, with no letters on it. She then tugged her ponytail through the hole in the back of her black hat.

Even though it was June, the temperature was still slightly chilly in the early morning air. _This is the best time of day,_ she thought. She warmed up on her way down the six steps. Standing at the bottom, the runner began to jog in place, before taking off, and a left out of the parking lot.

Half an hour later, she took a left into the parking lot, coming from the opposite direction. She jogged to the door, steadily slowing down as she went. Standing at the top of the stairs, Ziva scanned the parking lot, and was satisfied. All clear. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

As she walked into the kitchen, she finished her water bottle, and placed it in the sink to be washed later. Then, she went to the couch, sat down and began to pull off her sneakers. She twisted her wrist to look at her watch.

4:45.

She still had an hour before Tony woke up. If she was quiet, she could shower and not wake him up. So, she slipped into the bathroom, clothes in hand. Then she shut the door. Tony had attached a rubber flap on the bottom to block out most sound, because Ziva was always up before he was. Turning on the shower, she quickly stripped off her clothes, and jumped in. She let the water swirl around her feet to the drain for a minute before lather shampoo from the bottle to her hands to her hair. She massaged her own scalp gently before ducking under the stream of water to rinse it. She soaped up her body, then gasped. Someone was coming into the bathroom, even though she thought she had locked the door. Then she smiled. It was Tony. He had the 'key' to the door. It was also her bobby pin. She had taught him to pick locks, and apparently it had backfired. She said so, then added that she was not complaining. He joined her in the shower.

Half an hour later, she was out of the shower, drying her hair, completely dressed. She bent over, smiling while Tony attempted to sing in the shower. She put her fingers in her ears, and sang

"La La La. I can't hear you!" She teased while walking out of the bathroom. She put the towel around her shoulders, and let her hair fall to that point, but her shirt would not get wet.

Once in the kitchen, Ziva turned on the toaster oven and slipped two pieces of bread into it, followed by a bagel that had been cut in half. She then turned to the stove and began to fry an egg. Once the toaster dinged, the bagel was slipped out, buttered, and the egg put on it, along with a piece of ham that had been fried with the egg. Then she put a slice between the ham and egg. Setting it on a plate, then the plate on the table, she poured a glass of orange juice and downed it. Then she pulled the toast out, and ate it plain. Then, she rinsed her dish in the sink, grabbed a tea that Tony had already prepared for her before getting in the shower, and rushed out of the kitchen. It was five thirty. She didn't have to rush, but she knew that if Tony got out of the shower before she was ready to leave, she might as well be an hour late. Gibbs would not tolerate that. She sat on the couch and turned on the news from ZNN.

She grabbed her shoes and began to pull them on. The newscaster's voice stopped her.

"In a freak accident, a federal agency Director Leon Vance was critically injured. Director Vance was flown to Bethesda, where he remains in critical condition. The agency that he represents is investigating."

Ziva hit Gibbs-slapped herself. She grabbed her phone. Three missed calls. Gibbs. Shit. She dashed to the safe, holstered her gun and attached her badge to her hip. She sprinted to the bedroom, and yelled for Tony.

"TONY!"

"What! Ziv, it's only five forty!"

"Director Vance has been in a car crash. Gibbs has called my phone three times-" She was cut off as it rang again. Motioning for Tony to be silent, she flipped open the phone.

"David."

"Where the hell are you, David?" Gibbs was clearly furious.

"Coming right now. I saw on ZNN."

"Why the hell didn't you answer the phone." He was so angry he wasn't even questioning her.

"I was in the shower. I will be right there." She shut her phone. Yes, Gibbs was her boss, but if she kept the conversation going, she might apologize, a sign of weakness in both her and Gibbs' eyes.

"We have to go _now_." She sprinted to the car, grabbing everything she needed on the way.

Ten minutes later, thanks to her driving, the officer arrived at the scene, to meet a furious Gibbs, a nervous Palmer, and a, well, Ducky. He was not in any mood, just as he always was.

"I hope this is not another NCIS Director murder, Jethro." He looked at Gibbs.

"Me too, Duck."

"What should I do, Jethro?" he asked. "There's no body." He raised his eyebrows.

"Would you have brought the truck if there was no body?" Gibbs asked in a way that suggested annoyance at almost stupidity.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Would I need you if I knew? I need you to examine him, and find that out. ZNN is telling them it was a freak accident, but it looks like a freak _bomb_." Gibbs finished.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs had taken a sip of coffee, and was re energized.

"Possibly still sick?" Ziva asked. She knew that he wasn't , but was not going to say so.

"No. I talked to him ten minutes ago. He better damn well be here in five mor-" He was cut off as Tony pulled up that second. He leaped out of the car.

"Sorry boss. Still tired. Over slept the alarm." He whipped out his notebook. "Take statements?"

Gibbs nodded, and Tony moved off.

"Ziva, find where Vance was coming from, and where he was going to. Then talk to his wife. Find any enemies."

"He is the director of a Federal Agency. He surely has many enemies." She protested.

"Then find them _all._" She moved off as well. McGee began to sift through the remains of the car, trying to find any evidence to bag.

Gibbs moved off to go to the hospital. "I want a full report when I get back!" He yelled as he left.

**Well, I hope you're happy. I need sleep now. I stayed up to finish this, and I have practice tomorrow morning at 9. I will ud soon, and ch. C is in the works. It's just in my head, is all. :)**

**Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors. On my profile are pics of Ziva's running outfit. TTFN**

**DL**


End file.
